Two Different (Similar) Roommates?
by Females-are-bronys-too
Summary: Two girls, completely different yet so similar in so many ways. Octavia and Vinyl are of course roommates and they have an interesting first encounter. The first impression Vinyl had of Octavia was that she was just a pervert, and already from Octavia's eyes Vinyl was someone that she shouldn't cross yet. A romance, hate, love relationship, involving death. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Two Different Room-mates

They really just looked like the normal roommates that you would see you know? One being on top of her work while the other was busy being the lazy one, the usual hook up for roommates. But what people didn't know was that actually both were hiding a secret, only using those personalities to hide what they really did.

The first day that the school opened up the dorms, it was a panic, everyone trying to find their roommate and their rooms while not trying to get their stuff lost. It was just horrible. But there was only one girl that already had everything all planned out, where her room was and who her roommate is. She wasn't fond of rooming with someone that was real into dj-ing and stuff. But she walked on, carrying one medium sized shoulder bag, then dragging two larger duffel bags. She vowed to renew herself here, to make a better high school life, especially since this was her last year.

She already knew where the rooms were, so she coldly ignored the helpers that came out and offered to show her the way. In this plain and what looked like an old building, there was only five fire escape routes, then there was five floors, one for each floor. But each floor was connected by a staircase, no elevator. Those that had the first floor were lucky, but those that had the fifth floor were oh so unlucky. And knowing that the odds were against her, she got the second floor. Personally, she would have loved to have the fifth floor, her old thoughts encouraging her but she stopped herself there, not wanting to go back.

She made her way to the second floor, her footsteps were not echoing but only made a soft sound that sounded like a small tap. _Tap, tap, tap, _she went as she ascended the stairs, then noticed that while she got to the second floor, there was no one really there, it was all abandoned really. No one was walking in the halls, no one was talking loud through the doors, no one really did anything if there was anyone. It was just way too quiet, and even the small taps she made seemed louder than this silence. She went to her room, turning the doorknob without a sound, and was slightly surprised at the sight of a girl undressing in front of her. Softly she smiled to herself but stopped as a pillow was thrown at her face.

She leaned back, the pillow barely scraping her nose as she bounced back with a soft smile. She saw the pale girl cover herself, using a blanket that only reached her thighs. Yet again she smiled, pushing a loose strand of her long black hair behind her ear. "I take it you're, Vinyl Scratch yes?" She asked as she picked up the pillow, handing it back to the half naked girl and she closed the door, watching the girl named Vinyl nod with an angry look on her face. But truth be told she looked great in a blue bra, and boxer shorts. "So you're Octavia." Vinyl stated, which came out more rough than it looked. But Octavia only smiled and placed her stuff on her bed.

"Quite the impression don't you think?" Octavia added while she rolled her eyes, completely ignoring Vinyl's question. Octavia started to unpack, seeing that they both had separate beds and separate drawers. Vinyl had one side of the room, and so did Octavia. But she didn't unpack her medium sized shoulder bag, but simply placed it against her dresser. Vinyl raised her eyebrows from watching her, noticing how she moved her stuff without a sound. Vinyl smiled, walking over to Octavia after she put on a shirt.

"So, what's with the shoulder bag? Got your little secret kit in there or something?" She asked cockily, her dark crimson eyes were desperate for a fight. Octavia decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?" She asked, but her answer came in a small surprise as she leaned back again, avoiding a fist with metal wrapped around it. She turned and swept her foot under Vinyl's exposed leg, but Vinyl jumped before she could and tried to ram her fist into Octavia's leg.

Octavia dodged the attack, but she watched as it left a small dent in the carpet flooring, which shook her dressed and knocked over her books. Octavia sighed as she saw more work that needed attention. Octavia grabbed Vinyl's outstretched arm, quickly grabbing her elbow and pressing her thumb on top and her fingers on the back of her elbow. She started to press hard, moving her thumb in small movements to keep her good grip. Vinyl bit down on her tongue, using her left hand to force Octavia off her. Vinyl stayed crouched on the floor, holding her elbow. Octavia simply shook her head, yawning a bit.

Vinyl didn't look at Octavia, but simply chuckled but turned into laughter as she stood up, still feeling the pain given to her elbow. "So you use pressure points to fight? That's pretty weak to me." Vinyl stated as she glared at Octavia. "If its pretty weak to you, then why were you crouching holding your elbow? I only did a hard squeeze to your elbow points." Octavia shot back, which made Vinyl scoff. "What the hell are you?" Vinyl asked while she was slowly bending her elbow. Octavia didn't answer but just asked another question. "Why do I have to tell you what I am?"

Then the door opened, and Vinyl quickly placed her right arm behind her, hiding the metal glove. Octavia turned and saw an older woman, her librarian glasses were hanging around her neck and her old hair was put in a bun. "Why is it loud in here?" She asked, her eyes darting to the two of them, especially to Vinyl, eying her hidden hand. Octavia simply nodded her head, then walked up to the elder woman. "Please forgive our rough housing. I was getting to know her but we argued over a small thing and I accidentally dropped some of my books on her hand."

Octavia lied, but she bowed her head and kept a steady gaze, or tried to. The elder woman looked around to see if it was true, and she saw the scattered books before Octavia's dresser, which also covered the dent in the floor. Finally the elderly lady spoke again. "Don't do it again." Then she left the room, which left Octavia sighing softly as she went to pick up the books and stare at the dent in the floor.

"Don't do it again, yeah right my ass." Octavia muttered under her breath, unbuttoning her collared shirt. Then a knock was heard, and and placed the books back on the floor with a light _thud_ then she buttoned her shirt as she answered the door. A young man bowed his hat while he had a box beside him, which was almost as tall as him. "I have a package for an Octavia Melody." He stated, which Octavia nodded in response.

Vinyl watched as the two briefly talked, then when she brought the box in the room. They didn't say a word to each other, but Vinyl watched intensely with caution. She didn't trust this Octavia girl with anything, and just from what the small dispute that they had. She was someone who you don't go messing with, which is also why it intrigued her deeply. Finding someone who might be better than her in combat, even if it was nothing but pressure points, this was going to be something interesting.

Vinyl stood back up, her elbow no longer in pain. She just smiled and leaned back on her bed, exposing her pale creamy thighs to Octavia, something that she caught on to. Vinyl noticed the way that Octavia was eyeing her when they first met, so just knowing that she has 'wondering' eyes is also another thing that was interesting. She leaned back a little, lifting one leg over her other, letting a small peak under her shorts as her tank top was rising a little above her stomach, almost to where her belly button was showing.

Octavia tried with all her might not to look, to know that her roommate was purposely exposing herself for Octavia's enjoyment. She wanted to see those pale and slender thighs of hers, the small and cute belly button that hid barely under the tank top, she wanted to peak under the short leg and see what she wore underneath, or if she wore anything at all. She gripped the books in her hands, her fingers pressing upon each other nervously as she heard the sheets shuffle more, this time she took a small peek, seeing her laid out, her under arm exposed and the firm and soft shape of her b-cup breasts were at a side view.

Octavia could imagine her hand cupping Vinyl's breast, touching it and fondling with it softly, her fingers softly running over her soft nipple. Slowly Octavia crept upon the unknown Vinyl, then pounced on her. She stared into those dark crimson eyes, her eyes filled with shock but then pleasure. Octavia eyed Vinyl's tight and toned body, the way her toned stomach looked under the tank top, the way her thighs relaxed in those firm fitting boxer shorts, the way her whole body looked, it was appealing and appetizing to her.

Octavia wasn't just some pervert that had wild fantasies, she was a pervert that made them true, and this time she wanted to make hers true with her new roommate. But she was denied when Vinyl easily fended off her wondering hands, but not her wondering eyes. Octavia burrowed her eyebrows in anger, this time grabbing a hold of Vinyl's hands and tried to press down between her thumb and index finger but was denied when she was tossed on the ground. Octavia saw as Vinyl sat on her bed, smiling smugly with a small wave, which pissed Octavia even more.

But finally Octavia sighed and stood back up, trying to go back to where her large box rested. The main reason why she was here was to return to a normal life, not indulge in pleasure again. Even though it was fun for her. "You know, there is no way for you to return to normal you know." Vinyl stated, making Octavia turn and glare at the exposed woman. Octavia narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" But Vinyl simply smiled and wiggled her finger.

"Trying to go back to a normal life right? Well that's not happening. There is no way you can be normal when you've been exposed to something like what you've been exposed to. Isn't that right?" Vinyl asked while she leaned back, tilting her head to the side, exposing her slender and suckling neck. Octavia watched every movement that Vinyl made, her small swallows, her small chest rising and falling, she saw it all. Finally she gave in. "I'm not saying anything until you promise me something." Octavia offered, and Vinyl knew that Octavia gave into the bait.

"If you answer me truthfully and honestly, then I will give you five minuets. After all, you have 'that' kind of a look in your eyes." Vinyl said easily, this time wrapping the blanket around her body, preventing Octavia looking at her like eye candy. Octavia narrowed her eyes before she exhaled.

"So what if I'm trying to live a normal life again? It's my life and it's the way I'll see fit. And no, I've never been 'exposed' as you think." Octavia said with a bored stare, already trying not to jump on Vinyl. All she was interested in was just the body itself, not the specific person. Vinyl slowly nodded her head, then she closed her eyes. "Didn't sound so honestly so nope." Octavia raised her eyebrows and glared at Vinyl, but before she could do anything there was another knock at the door.

As much as Vinyl loved talking to Octavia, it's not like she's gonna easily sell her body to a pervert like her. She already had this whole meeting planned out, knowing that there was always a 50/50 chance of her roommate being 'insane' as all her other roommates were. It was just something she wanted to test to know. It was always the first impression, the look in their eyes as they see you, what you're wearing, what you're doing, what you look like. The simplest way to find out what kind of interest they're in. That look she held in her eyes as she noticed that Vinyl was stripping in front of her, she was pleased and that smile she held as she looked her body up and down.

Those were the simple things, but then that doesn't mean that she's also something else. The attack with the glove, it was to see if she knew her way around a fight, and to see if she was like her. But in the end she's just a pervert. She's just like that, a simple pervert. She watched as she also easily was able to make the ugly old woman that was in charge of this floor easily walk away. She's just a stupid pervert, only able to come up with that simple of an excuse. She's not going to last very long without help. Vinyl watched yet again as she explained the noises that were happening in the room, which sounded even dumber than before.

Finally, the ugly old lady left, and Vinyl simply smiled cheerily, which pissed off Octavia even more. "What the hell are you staring at?" She hissed, which only made Vinyl smirk even more. "Nothing in particular, but I have one question, how long do you think that you'll last like that?" Octavia shook her head. "Don't worry about me." Then she pulled out her phone, smirked a little before walking to her dresser and slinging her shoulder bag on. "Excuse me, but I have some business to attend to." Then Octavia left Vinyl in the room, which she only just sighed and laid back on her bed.

Octavia watched in the bar, her eyes watching all the figures that moved so slowly, admiring the curves of some girls, then some of the way that the girls walked, swaying their hips in a captivating daze. She smiled to herself, those dark and enchanting purple eyes loved seeing those taunting and devious hips sway. She gasped, shaking her head before turning back to her untouched mug of beer. She wasn't a heavy drinker, and she tended more to drink small amounts of wine or champagne when necessary. But as of recently, she felt the need to drink and _relax_.

It wasn't as easy as Octavia thought, to go back to a 'normal' life. It was more like she never had a normal life at all, nothing about it was normal. "Why the long face?" Octavia turned, and a great beauty was leaning against the bar table, with a smirk on her face the new beauty pleasantly showed off her cleavage, pushing her arms a little closer to those magnificent D-cups. Within a second of seeing those large jugs, Octavia was at her attention. Octavia smiled, sighing a little before she tilted her head to the side, showing off her sleek and kissable neck.

"Oh not much, my date hasn't showed up." She used the easiest excuse, which caught the big breasted girl's attention. She smiled. "Say, how about you be my date for the night?" She asked, and Octavia pretended to be shocked, but then went back to her soft smile. "Well then, may I ask your name?" The big breasted girl chuckled, pulling back some of her lose blonde highlights, giving off a longing look with those dark green eyes. "I'm Alison, what about you mystery girl?" She asked very slowly, letting her cleavage show again. Octavia smirked, "My friends call me Ash." Octavia said, she knew she went past the point of no return, using that name again. Alison smiled, turning her head slightly, while nodding softly. "Ash huh? Isn't that an interesting name?" Octavia smiled and leaned a little closer to Alison, with a devious smirk.

"Well, can't say that I don't love it, but why don't we take the time to get to know each other, _Alison_?" Octavia whispered her name soft and huskily into her ear, making the girl look at her full of lust. "Yes, I would love that." Octavia was watching this specific girl in the background, a girl with long black hair, white tips, and the thing that had caught her attention was the face mask she wore. It covered the lower half of her face, something that Octavia slightly frowned at. She walked out of the bar, with Alison in tow. She looked incredibly familiar to Octavia, and she couldn't place where she saw her.

Octavia laid in a bed, sheets covering her body and the girl beside her. She had her hands folded and resting under her head, the girl sound asleep in the crook of her shoulder. She stayed staring ahead, slowly blinking when she tried to think more of the girl she saw. Octavia sighed slightly, turning her head to meet the sleeping face of Alison. She watched for a single second before she turned back to the ceiling. But as she went to close her eyes, her phone went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Different Roommates 2

**So, I know I didn't add much to Vinyl's part and all, but right now I'm more focused on Octy for the time being. Next chapter will be with Vinyl, that I can promise, I just can't promise that it'll be ready soon.**

Vinyl didn't like that Octavia girl or 'The Pervert' from the moment they met. She came in the room, looked at her as if she was an exotic piece of eye candy. Vinyl sneered, seeing that the room was empty, only with the girl's large box that was resting against the wall beside The Pervert's bed. Vinyl leaped out of her bed, stretched before she walked over to the large box. With the back of her hand she tapped on the cardboard box, hearing a loud and hollow sound. Vinyl sighed before putting her hands on her hips. Nothing about Octavia seemed to match up, those looks, long black hair, captivating eyes, having beauty all together, it wasn't average to have captivating looks. Then there was the stares, it seemed as if she had these desires for sex, for something more than just looking, it was something abnormal. Vinyl just sighed before she went to her side of the room, gathering clothes and her strange looking black bag.

She changed into a black muscle tank-top, dark gray sweats, and her faded black chucks. She pulled her hair up into a tight pony-tail before she slung her bag over her right shoulder. To anyone on the streets, she looked like a casual jogger or athlete, but they were wrong. She didn't get her toned and firm body from just sports or anything of kin, she had other 'activities' that she considered sport for her. Vinyl smirked softly, her pace quickening as she rounded the corner, turned left at the stoplight, and continued her way down until she reached an old comic store.

Vinyl opened the door, greeted by the usual staff member, a girl with teal and white streaks in her hair. Oh, how the two girls were similar in so many ways. It wasn't because of the two toned hair, the same tastes in music, or even the same taste in clothing. What the two had in common, well it laid rested in the basement floor of the comic shop. Vinyl waited as the teal haired girl closed up shop, then lead her down to the basement floor.

"Lyra.." Vinyl said, which only made her smirk. "Oh Vinyl, you know how much I love to keep it a secret." Lyra teased, curving her lips up into a sly smile. Vinyl just sighed and gripped her bag tightly, waiting for Lyra to open the door.

* * *

By the time Vinyl was heading back to her room, it was dark and hardly anyone was out, and she was all alone walking in the dark. Was she scared? No, she thrived in the dark, she lived in the dark, she loved the dark. If she could, she could randomly grab anyone on the streets, with the darkness protecting her, she would be able to run free. She wouldn't get caught, she could take her time if she wanted to. But atlas, she had to return to her dorm.

It was quiet, lifeless, boring, and empty. Even though she didn't like The Pervert, she did liven things up just a little, and that's saying a lot for meeting her on the first day. With a raspy sigh, Vinyl undressed herself, leaving her in her bra and boxers. She paused and thought back to what happened earlier. Hastily she threw her muscle tank-top on and laid back in bed. It was going to be a long night.

When the day came seeping in through the darkened drapes, the first thought was to curl up and hide under her blanket, trying to block the sun from her face. But then, her blanket was yanked from her grip, causing her to slide on her bed, half her body hanging off and the other half holding onto the bed. "Who the hell?!" Vinyl opened her eyes, and glared right into those dark purple eyes, which held boredom. "Ah, about time you wake up Ms. Scratch. Now if you would please get up and ready for school." The Pervert said, which only made Vinyl just scowl.

"When the hell did you get here?" She asked, finally standing up and grabbing her blanket back from The Pervert. But The Pervert just shrugged, turning away and went back to her side of the bed, brushing her hair out. "Answer me! When did you get here?" Vinyl narrowed her blood red eyes at The Pervert, but all she got in return was a grin, only the sight of Octavia slowly licking her lips, with a cocky look on her face. But then her cocky smile faced and left her expressionless. "I have to leave early, so please get ready. School starts in 30 min." Then she left, with the shoulder bag over her right arm. Vinyl glared at the girl, but once the door closed, she sighed and threw herself back onto her bed.

"I don't wanna go to school." She muttered to herself through her pillow. Vinyl sighed. _When the hell did she get here? How did she get here?_ But the questions Vinyl had wouldn't be answered just yet. Finally after five minuets of debuting if she was going to school or not, she finally gave in and got her clothes ready.

Apparently, The Pervert was now in her homeroom class, and this time Vinyl didn't find one trace of her lust for girls. Vinyl eyed her carefully, something about her wasn't the same, and The Pervert already knew her last name, and Vinyl had no clue how. But she held her breath as The Pervert introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Octavia Melody, daughter of Ophelia Melody, retired Cellist. It is a pleasure to be meeting with you all." Once The Pervert finished her small introduction, she held her head up real high and mighty, those purple eyes looked down on everyone before her. Vinyl narrowed her eyes as Octavia was excused and sat in the second row, next to a honor student named Twilight Sparkle.

"Miss Vinyl Scratch, please take your feet off the table." The homeroom teacher said, her light green eyes flashed hate and anger towards Vinyl, who shrugged and pushed up her dark purple glasses. "Make me." Vinyl said slowly, her drive for excitement was getting to her. She was already pissed off with The Pervert, and now she had to deal with this chick? _Well fuck it_.

* * *

The Pervert sat back, unknown to her classmates around her, she was already eyeing and creating fantasies with all the cute and hot girls in the class. The only problem was that she had to deal with that idiot of a room-mate that was already causing a disruption in the class. As much as Octavia wanted to shut her up, she couldn't. She had to stay in character, "not to stray from the lines", as her mother always said. Octavia mentally rolled her eyes at the comment her mother always made.

"Hi." Octavia was interrupted mid-fantasy when the girl beside her called out to her. If she remembered, her name was Twilight. "Hi." Octavia replied, and the girl named Twilight scooted a little closer to her. "um, are you new to the school?" _Really? _"Yes, I recently moved from the United Kingdom." She just wanted to end this as quick as possible, not to be bothered mid-fantasy. If she was born a boy, she could imagine having a boner right now in class. But Twilight continued on.

"Wow, what was it like up there?"

"Cold."

"Was it pretty?"

"Very."

"Did it snow?"

"Yes."

"Did you have lots of friends?"

"No."

"Did you have a good time up there?"

"No."

"Are you happy to move to the States?"

"No."

"Um, do you have a British accent?"

"No"

Twilight met with a dead end, with every question that she asked, Octavia only answered with one word, and her usual answer was no. Then when Twilight looked at her, she had this slightly angry but so bored expression on her face. Finally Twilight gave up and went back to her book. Octavia hated small talk, it was pointless and wasted her precious time. Then her phone went off, a small buzz but not too loud for the whole class to hear. Octavia took a look back to the teacher, who was busy arguing with Ms. Scratch. She took it out for a quick peak, a new voice-mail was left. She simply ignored it, holding her head gracefully as she continued on during the day.

The main reason why she had to move was to stay out of trouble, there was enough drama going about around her back in the United Kingdom. The day lingered on, with new people trying to talk to her and trying to get to know her. She didn't find having people around her the best thing in the world, she hated it. Well, she hated it when all they wanted from her was to talk.

Finally came the time for lunch, and on this school you were allowed to leave campus and come back within the lunch hour. Octavia smirked silently to herself as she readied her bag, her eyes waiting for the clock to turn to 11:35 pm. She packed up all her belongings, of course being very gracefully, watching her posture with extreme care.

Once the bell rang, she left. She hated school, it was a complete waste of her time. Only on the first day do they have all these self introductions and all that bull crap. No one liked them, so why have them? It wasn't worth anyone's time or even the school's time. "Hello Octy." The moment she heard that name, Octavia stopped and turned to see who spoke those words. She met with icy, faded blue eyes, the owner of those eyes wore a a black skull half mask, it covered her lower half of her face, only her eyes were uncovered. "It's, been a while Octy."

Octavia narrowed her eyes, her mouth turning into a frown. "Who are you?" She answered calmly, trying not to cause a scene. But the girl just chuckled slightly, you could see the smile in her eyes. "You don't remember me Octy? Oh, I'm hurt" The masked girl faked being hit in the chest. Octavia took a step back, her burrowing her eyebrows in anger at this girl. "Who are you?" She asked one more time, using a harsher voice. The girl laughed before just pulling on Octavia's collar, pulling her face a few millimeters from her mask.

She pushed Octavia away, which ended up with Octavia hitting the wall. She smiled, but then her phone went off, and she pulled out the sleek silver Android. "I'm no one special Octy. I have to go, looks like I'm needed somewhere else." Then she walked away, answering her call and leaving Octavia dumbfounded, puzzled, and staring at the silver Android. Then she noticed the sticker, the faded, the slightly torn, the worn out sticker of a two toned star. Black and white, a scratch in one of the points.

"W-wait, is that K-"

"Octavia!"

A shrill and high pitched voice called out, making Octavia slightly jump at hearing her name. She turned and faced the newcomer, fixing her posture, going back to her graceful look. She frowned, narrowing her eyes slightly at the woman before her. "Octavia! What were you doing with that girl?" Octavia sighed before fixing her small pink bow, then walking calmly to her mother. "She came onto me first mother. Besides, I think she mistook me for someone else." Was her calm and subtle reply. But her mother didn't buy it one bit, she sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Let's just go. We have other things to talk about." Her mother turned and walked out to the parking lot, with Octavia following behind. "Yes Mother."

**Tell me what you think! And yes, I'm using my OC from my other story as well, she's gonna help with some parts in the future. Don't you like Otcy's new name? I think 'The Pervert' suits her just fine in this story. (^~^**

**Females-are-bronys-too **


	3. Chapter 3

Two Different Roommates

**Sorry for the really late update. But yay! I finished a new chap for all you! If you love it, please R&amp;R because i tend to forget to type and upload. But enjoy!**

Vinyl was known as the naughty, rebel girl, music fanatic of the school, her and Rainbow Dash often made the school's gossip center about different things. Today, Vinyl found the rumor that surrounded The Pervert, although said Pervert wasn't on school campus at the time. The school was practically yelling it out, not caring if other people heard, and yes, Vinyl had to listen in. She sat with Dash's group for the time. Rainbow Dash started the conversation.

"So, did you hear about that rumor?"

"Which rumor darling? The one with Bon-Bon, Snips, Snails, Trixie, Octavia, or-"

"Yeah, the one with Octavia."

"Of course darlings! I'm not involved in the main gossip group for nothing!"

Rarity flaunted, with such a sassy look in her eye, no one could stop her from doing what she loved.

"Now just wait a dad-burned minute!"

"Oh Applejack, please calm your self sweetie. There's no foul play in gossip."

"No foul play? You must be dumber than a-"

"Girls! That's not what we're here to discuss anyways. Rarity, keep it to yourself."

Twilight interrupted and gave the two a stern look, then went back to her book. Vinyl slowly made her way around to where Rarity was sitting, who really looked bored and eager to say something. Vinyl leaned forward and started having a small side conversation with Rarity. "So, what was that rumor about The Per- uh, I mean Octavia?"

Rarity did not look any happier when Vinyl asked her.

"Well, if you must know, there was this rumor about, oooh wait! Let me get my phone, ah where are you? There you are!"

Rarity pulled out her phone, quickly slapped her fingers across the touch screen and pulled up a devious, slutty and sexy pic of The Pervert, half undressed, face-sucking another girl, and as Rarity swiped the phone, there was always some other girl in every other picture. Vinyl rolled her eyes at this, it wasn't what she wanted, but she pressed on.

"Is this all you have on her?"

"For the time darling. But I'll let you know when I find more juicy stories to tell!"

Seems that Vinyl wasted her time here. With a disappointed sigh Vinyl left the six, then she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to her 'buddy' Lyra.

_P0n3: /So bored. Pick me up _(+_+) /

_Pnylvr:/No_（；¬＿¬) _/_

_P0n3:/PLEEAASSEEE?_(;*´Д`)ﾉ /

_Pnylvr:/Busy wk /_

_P0n3:/Well fuck you too then _凸(｀0´)凸 /

Vinyl stuffed her phone back into her pocket, angry with the response that Lyra gave to her. It's not the first time she asked if Lyra could pick her up and they could hang out and whatnot. Vinyl's phone went off, but she ignored it as she walked down and headed to the courtyard. Not much people spend their time in the courtyard when school starts.

She took a look around, the scenery was plain, normal, average for a courtyard. She chose a small cozy spot under the tree. She pulled up her white and blue headphones onto her ears and started blasting her music. She loved music with a passion, it was the only thing that motivated her to even get out of bed every single day.

She closed her eyes, leaned back against the tree trunk, and took a small nap. She didn't care if she was late or missed a class, all she wanted was to sleep since her sleep was interrupted by The Pervert.

When Vinyl fell asleep after 12, Octavia came waltzing in the room, acting like she did nothing wrong. Vinyl made sure that her body was covered not to give The Pervert a free show. But it was a failure, her blanket was just a pillow, exposing those yummy creamy legs that Octavia oogled. Then she let her eyes wonder up just a little, seeing the black muscle top hiding the cute belly button.

It didn't take long for Vinyl to be woken due to having her body touched and fondled all over. Her night was a restless one, and how The Pervert got sleep, it was something impossible to figure out. But when Vinyl laid there in her bed, she noticed that The Pervert wasn't wearing the same thing she walked out in, a slightly loose comfy gray sweater, her neck was exposed, showing off a few hickeys that led under her sweater.

As much as Vinyl didn't like her, it bugged her to know that a girl so perverted could easily get laid just like that! Well, she should have expected it, after all, that girl won't stop until she gets what she wants.

Vinyl woke from her little nap to find that there was a girl sitting next to her, a girl with a half black mask, her gray hoodie up and she had wrappings around both her hands. When she noticed that Vinyl was staring at the girl, she waved and easily ended her call.

"Nice to see that you woke up from your nap."

"Who the hell are you?"

Vinyl quickly asked, glaring and quickly clenching her fists. The girl chuckled lightly before continuing her little talk with Vinyl.

"Just what I'd expect of you Vinyl, but I'm here more on a business proposal."

Vinyl narrowed her eyes, staring into those cold icy blue eyes before she stood up, turned the other way and started walking away. The girl just sighed and leaned back, looking at her phone. "Oh my, looks like you don't want to know about our poor little Octy. Nice talking to ya."

The moment Vinyl heard the name Octy, she stopped and silently questioned herself. "Octy?" Vinyl turned around, without looking at the tree to see if she was there. "What do you mean Octy?" Vinyl looked up, and she was gone, not a trace was left of her, it was just the tree and no one else. Vinyl stepped around the tree, looking around and she wasn't there. Vinyl softly smirked to herself, it wasn't every day where she would meet someone interesting. Well, more interesting than The Pervert that is.

She returned to her class, late but she didn't care. She still fell asleep, but with the stuff being thrown to her by RD, she had trouble sleeping peacefully. "Dash! Get your ass over here!" Vinyl yelled as she was running down the hallway, chasing after a cocky looking Rainbow Dash. "Hah! My grandma can run faster than you!" RD said, which only pissed of Vinyl even more. "Just you fucking wait until I get my hands on you!" She started to run even faster, burrowing her eyebrows as she turned, skid, and even almost slipped trying to go after that sneaky little bitch.

Just as Rainbow Dash turned the corner, she noticed the loner Octavia, walking down the hallways,zipping past her and knocking down her books, but suddenly RD stumbled and fell, sliding on her side. "Fuck!" Octavia paid no attention to Dash, but she continued to pick up her fallen books.

Vinyl came racing down the halls, as fast as she could push her body to go, and the moment she noticed RD trying to get up, she pounced, well that was until Octavia suddenly got in the way. The two collapsed, and what happened next made RD laugh so hard that everyone around them had to stop and look.

Yet again, Octavia's books and papers were scattered, but this time it wasn't RD's fault, but Vinyl's. Well, you could say that it was her fault, after all, she walked right through the two when Vinyl was in mid-air. Octavia was pinned on the ground, Vinyl's muscular body towered over her, those dark crimson eyes were full of shock, then Vinyl's hand was caught groping Octavia's breast, and all you could hear was RD just laughing her ass off in the background.

Vinyl stayed still, just staring into those uninterested eyes of The Pervert, she just couldn't move, especially since they accidentally locked lips. It wasn't supposed to be like this, and with the way how Octavia laid there, it bugged her so much. Finally, a hand was pressed to her chest, and with a hard shove Octavia pushed Vinyl away. "Gross." She muttered, standing up and patting down her body, trying to keep her white shirt unwrinkled and clean.

Vinyl sat there, watching as The Pervert picked up her books and walked away, leaving only RD and Vinyl in the hallway. And thank god for that too, if someone had seen that, it would be the end of her reputation. "Smooth." RD whispered into Vinyl's ear, which made her snap out of it and blush heavily. "SHUT UP!"

Vinyl laid in bed, her hands were just covering her face, and she kept turning to one side of the bed, then the other. She wasn't used to things like romance and all that crap. She just you know, wasn't interested into any of it. But what bugged her the most was when The Pervert just didn't do anything, she rejected her. Now, that kinda hurt, especially since The Pervert was always touching, groping, trying to touch her. Maybe she was trying to hide it, but if she was, she's doing horribly.

The door opened, and said person came walking in, a bored and exhausted look on her face. She placed her bag down beside her bed, then with a hated expression on her face she went to the large box in the room. Vinyl rolled over to her side, a large blush on her face. Why was she hiding? She's the bad-ass girl, she shouldn't be hiding and cowering from an accidental kiss. She should be taunting the girl, making fun of her, having confidence in her actions.

Vinyl slowly turned around, the thought of confronting The Pervert seemed weary to her, knowing that The Pervert has a habit of touching and being a pervert. Vinyl sat up on her bed, her eyes staring at the back of the slim perverted woman. She watched the way that she untied the box, the way she struggled slightly when she tore apart the cardboard box. That determined look on her face was enough to make Vinyl start second guessing her actions.

It only took one more tug at the box to make it fall apart, leaving a large black case, it was shaped like a large guitar case, but then once The Pervert opened it, she realized she was wrong. It was a large cello, not the average size, it seemed a little more bigger. The two of them, they were the complete opposite, there was no way something like this little kiss would affect the cold hearted pervert. Why was she even thinking about things like this? It shouldn't have bothered her. It felt pitiful, having one kiss shake the bad-ass girl. She shook her head, trying to sort out her thoughts. She needs a drink. Vinyl got up, reached for her bag when she head The Pervert call her. "Ms. Scratch."

Vinyl stopped in her footsteps, her eyes wide in shock as she heard the soft voice call out her name, even if there wasn't any emotion in it, it made her want to hear it more. "Y-Yeah?" She called out, slinging her bag over her shoulder. The Pervert seemed to look kinda confused, her eyes darting side to side. "Uh about the kiss, you can forget that happened." Vinyl turned around and stared at her, shock more visible in her eyes. "W-what?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. But then The Pervert looked away and went back to staring at her cello.

She had to change this, she had to make things different. She may not know how, but one way or another, she's gonna make this pervert think twice about her. "You know what? Come here." Vinyl walked up to The Pervert, grabbed her by the wrist and started to walk with The Pervert in tow. "W-Where are you taking me?" She asked Vinyl, but Vinyl simply replied, "we're getting out of here" and started out in a job then a run, pulling and forcing The Pervert to run with her.

Octavia smiled softly, unknown to Vinyl. She didn't expect her to fall into her trap so easily, especially since it was an 'accidental' kiss. Or well, it was an accident to Vinyl. _"This is going to be too easy"_Octavia thought to herself as she was being led away from the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Different Roommates

**Hello everyone! I've been out for quite a while, I will admit. But I got a new desktop so I'm happy! But I finished this as fast as I could, and it took me quite a while but hooray! I finished this chapter and I will try to post the next chap soon! Thanks so much!**

Vinyl didn't exactly have a good place in mind, all she had was the usual place where she'd usually hang out with Lyra. It was no where special, it was just a one of her usual and normal places, places that she'd call her 'home away from home' places. She made sure that The Pervert was following her behind, of course making sure that she wasn't trying anything. The Black Rave was blasting bright neon lights in all directions, lighting up the dark sky.

Vinyl felt lighted, spirited, cheerful just being close to her 'home away from home', but her follower Octavia didn't really seem pleased. Sure, it was a light show just outside the place, but there was something more, _unappealing_ to her. She didn't know what, but something made her think twice about even entering the door. Before she could even object, Vinyl dragged her in and it felt like a burst of music hit her, making her heart pump to the beats all around her. It echoed to her bones, making her shiver at the feeling. She knew there was something off with this place, especially with the way the music made it's way into her own self.

Vinyl sneered at the DJ who was playing, her eyes narrowing at the masked girl playing those horrible mix-tapes. She noticed that The Pervert was giving her a questionable look. "Sorry, I just don't like this person's music. How about I get us some drinks? What do you drink?" She asked, and The Pervert hesitated. "Uh, surprise me." She had to take a chance, even if she didn't like how Vinyl was acting now. Vinyl just smirked before nodding and walking to the bar. Octavia snuck another look to the dance floor, and then to the DJ. There was something, there was this feeling that she hated, it was bothering her more than it should have. The only thought she had was to avoid the dance floor and the DJ at all costs.

Vinyl was surprised at how The Pervert seemed to be so, calm-no, that's not the word. She's more like, what's the word? She seemed a little relaxed, not like how she normally is at school. But she wasn't like her slutty self either. It was weird, just something that she wasn't used to. She met her favorite bartender. "Hey." She said slow and slurry, only to make the bartender laugh. "Oh Vin, you and your weird self. So, what can I get ya?" Vinyl smirked before pointing a finger to where The Pervert sat. "Oh, so it's that kind of a drink. I got 'cha." Vinyl smirked before sliding a few bills on the table. "Thanks." Then Vinyl made her way back to the table, but then she was shocked to see The Pervert already with someone, the only difference was that The Pervert was disgusted.

"Go away." The Pervert sneered at her unwanted party crasher. "Oh come on Octy, lets go back to old times and-" "I said no!" Vinyl watched as The Pervert stood up, faced the girl beside her, then slapping her hard in the face. They stayed that way for a long second before the girl came up and faced The Pervert, an evil glare in her eyes. "You're gonna regret that." Vinyl decided to step in. "Hey, leave her alone. She clearly doesn't want you around her." The girl took a look at her. "Who are you? Another one of her fuckers?" Vinyl clearly was offended. But she couldn't let it get to her. "And who the hell are you? A forgotten fucker?"

"Ladies, Ladies, please. If you're gonna fight then take it outside." The three looked up and Vinyl felt relieved. Lyra stood at the end of the table, a bottle in hand. "Lyra!" Lyra just smiled and held up her hands, the bottle was slipping a little. "Watch my magic." Lyra threw up her bottle, and with a crooked smile on her face she reached over to the unwanted woman, swiftly lifting her up and swinging her down onto the table. A loud 'slam' was heard, and Lyra stood before the woman, pinned her down on the table, and her bottle was back in her hand, which she took a large drink from.

"Now, I've got you at my will here. You can either go away quietly, walk away without an injury, or we will both get kicked out and one of us will be going to a hospital, and that's not going to be me." She held a menacing glare, glaring at the girl. Octavia stayed still, she watched the scene before her. She didn't dare to try to do anything, she just stayed still and quiet, keeping a keep eye on the movements this 'Lyra' showed. It was clearly something beyond normal. She had this force with everything she did, along with the way that she also caught her bottle when she only used one hand to grab the girl. Octavia smirked to herself, this night was certainly interesting that's for sure.

Vinyl handed Octavia a drink, it wasn't a bottle, it looked like one of those fruity alcoholic drinks. Octavia shrugged the feeling off, she didn't want to have second thoughts of the weirdly mixed drink. Vinyl nudged her slighly before she took a large drink from her bottle. Octavia couldn't refuse now. She lifted the drink to her lips, taking a quick whiff of the drink, then slowly taking a drink. She already knew she dug her own grave from just being here.

The next day Octavia woke up with a pulsing headache, she groaned slightly, holding her head while she woke up yet again in an unknown bed. She peered at the sleek and slim figure beside her, but then laid back into the bed and leaned into the pillow. She narrowed her eyes. Just from looking at the shoulder tattoo of the girl she was with, she already knew who it was. Octavia knew it was a bad idea to go back to The Black Rave, and now she regretted it. Before she could even try to leave, the person stirred, and Octavia tensed. "Hey Octy, last night was great." Well fuck.

* * *

Vinyl sighed while she laid in her dorm room alone, she was smoking a dim lighted cigarette, exhaling without a care. It irritated her that The Pervert was already gone and who knows what, probably went and fucked another unknown girl or two. She tried to be nice, and look where it got her, ditched and left alone at a bar. Lyra stayed with her, but it didn't last. Lyra was already oogling the bartender, trying to get some digits. Of course she was denied, but she did get to learn a thing or two. Vinyl left early that night, her thoughts racing back to the girl who played the music, the girl with the mask. She seemed familiar, like she'd seen her somewhere before but she couldn't place it. The mask was _extremely _familiar, it kept bugging her and it irritated her how she couldn't remember where she'd seen it before.

She must have drank too much, after all she was stood up and left for someone else that she didn't even know. Vinyl slowly made it down the street, and of course The Pervert wasn't around. Vinyl sighed. She tried to be nice, she tried to watch out for her, even Lyra got involved and in the end The Pervert wasn't satisfied with her. Wait... what drink did she get her? It was something random.. and the bartender gave her a smirk too... fuck... Drugged. She drugged it! Vinyl slumped against the wall. No wonder she was so, 'eager' to go out into the dance floor. All you saw was her grinding and touching other girls on the dance floor. It didn't take long to lose her.

"Well fuck." Vinyl muttered as she leaned against the wall, raising her head to the dark sky. "Nice night isn't it? Rare to see you star gazing." Vinyl hardened at the voice, her eyes turned cold and she narrowed her eyes at her. "Fuck off." But that didn't faze her one bit. "Ouch, just when I wanted to talk to you about Octy." Vinyl recognized her, the so called Dj Bones. A cheap remake of her own self. Her infamous skull jacket and gloves glowed in the dark, along with the half skeletal mask. "Bitch." Vinyl sneered as Dj Bones sneered and casually shrugged. "Well, well. It's not everyday where I get to see you licking your wounds."

"Shut the fuck up." Vinyl sneered, her eyes flashing anger. "You lost, and I took this turf. You don't belong here. Especially in The Black Rave. It's not yours anymore. Now get the fuck out of my turf or you won't leave without missing something important when you wake up." Vinyl was already outnumbered, she didn't have a chance. She could feel numerous glares in her direction, all with the intent to kill. It was another night where she had to lose even more of her pride and ran away, her tail tucked between her legs. She was lucky in a way, she didn't end up getting her ass handed to her, but she also ran away from a fight. It wasn't her style, but she didn't have a choice.

Vinyl stayed in her bed, she didn't want to leave the coziness of her bed, and also she had the warmth of her half cigarette. The sun was already up, and the early people of the world were already walking the Earth, those weirdos who work out at 5 in the morning. It was just calm, peaceful, just a normal start in the day. Then the door was open sluggishly, and a tired and exhausted Octavia came stumbling in, obviously something happened, and Vinyl watched as The Pervert closed the door, then slowly stumbled and nearly fell on her bed. Vinyl sat up and watched her struggle to keep her composure.

It wasn't like her to be so weak and fragile like this. She eyed her as The Pervert laid in bed, this time curled up on her right side, she faced the wall with her back to her. Vinyl finished her cigarette before stamping it out in her ash tray on her dresser. She got up, and slowly walked over to where The Pervert laid, and she knew that she had a rough night, or well had to. If she came walking back like this. "H-Hey..." She slowly spoke, before sitting on the edge of the bed. The Pervert stayed glued to the wall, and then Vinyl noticed how pale she looked, and slowly she reached and touched her shoulder. It was ice cold. "Hey. Hey. A-Are you okay?" She asked, this time forcing her to face her. The Pervert just turned away from her.

Vinyl noticed that she was holding her left side, cradling it even. Slowly Vinyl moved her cold hand away and lifted the shirt. Vinyl stiffened at the sight of what was on her side. It was fresh, she could say that. The Pervert swatted her hand away. "Just, leave." She pulled the shirt back down, and continued to be curled up to the wall. It was from the side of her lower belly, and it crawled it's way up to her upper-side, almost underneath her armpit. A total of nine stars, engraved and burnt deep into her flesh. The middle star, it was a two tone star, the largest of them all. The image of burnt skin made her own skin hurt.

"B-But-" She tried, but Octavia cut her off. "But nothing! This is what you wanted isn't it? Just leave me alone!" She wanted to yell, as much as she tried, her voice cracked and betrayed her own self. She sounded terrified, scared, hopeless even. It wasn't like her to be so, so vulnerable like this. "W-What-" She tried again, and yet again Octavia cut her off. "You should know. You and those damn turf wars and freaking drug lords and all that shit." Octavia muttered, not even moving from her place on her bed. Suddenly her phone went off. She answered and ignored Vinyl.

"Yes?" Silence as Octavia just nodded and silently groaned to herself. "I got it. I'll be down." Octavia muttered in disgust as she suddenly sat up, still holding her side. "You're not going anywhere." Vinyl stood in front of her, glaring down at her. "Oh yeah, who's going to make me? Now move." Vinyl didn't bother to move a single inch, but it took a single instant before Vinyl found herself lying on the ground, her sight spinning doughnuts. "Ugghhhh." Vinyl groaned out, reaching out for anything to grab but she didn't find anything in range.

She didn't know how long she's been laying there, curled up on the floor, just all alone. She passed out sometime, but she never got the nerve to stand up or to even move. The back of her head hurt, it pulsated with every breath she took. Her muscles tensed in agony, she laid there, unable to move. She watched as the sun rose higher and higher, then lower and lower as it got dark. No one came into her room, only thing in her sight was just the musk looking carpeted floor, and the end poles of the bed. It was quiet, way too quiet for a Saturday. But what did she know? It could have been a normal school day too.

Her fingers twitched slightly, causing her to jerk awake. She didn't know she passed out, but she still was unable to move her body completely. The sun was going down, casting a reddish hue in the room. The door opened, and there Rainbow Dash stood, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Whoa dude, I was wondering why you didn't answer your phone." Then she smirked. "Say, you don't mind if I take a look around the room do you?" Vinyl strained to raise her head, grinding her teeth as she struggled to say 'no'. Rainbow Dash closed the door, a smug face as she jumped and laid down on Vinyl's bed, then she started checking under the pillow.

"Lets see what you're hiding." She said eagerly, pulling out a stack of wrapped up magazines. "Sweet! Check it! Hiding a stash of playboy magazines!" She started flipping through the pages, the smile on her face was getting bigger and bigger. "Who knew you were into this?" She smirked, the tucked on under her armpit. "I'll take this, for safe keeping." She stated, but with that blush it's more than obvious what she wanted those for. Vinyl laid there, both shocked that she even had those under her pillow! Sure, she was of age to purchase those and all, but why would she-no, of course it's not hers. It's _her's_ stash. Vinyl glared as RD took a few more magazines, then patted Vinyl on the head and left. Today was just not her day.

* * *

Octavia winced slightly, her eyes shut closed as her face was slapped hard, the she took in a shallow, yet painful breath. She looked up and saw deep hatred in those eyes that once showed kindness towards her. She forced her eyes closed again, another hard slap to the face. "What kind of a daughter are you?" Her mother yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, but Octavia didn't answer. "Do you know what kind of humiliation I got back in London? To know I was the one who gave birth to a fucking lunatic! A crazed lunatic! I couldn't show my face at the stores, not even at the small bookstore! You ruined my name." She said every word with hatred dripping from her mouth, it was just the same for Octavia.

Her mother took in a shaky breath, then covered her face with her hands. Her sobs were unanswered, all Octavia could do was just stand there, staring at the floor while her mother wept. She could never fix what she did, but now she can't do anything about it. The sobs stopped, and then she was grabbed by the color, yet again staring into those dark and hateful eyes. "you're gonna fix this, one way or another, I'll make you fix it." She sneered at her, her face into a deep scowl as she pushed Octavia back, making her stumble and fall hard on her back. She heard the sound of retreating footsteps, the _clack, clack, clack,_ of her mother's heels. She knew this time, she really screwed up, and this time there was no way of fixing something this bad, not even her life could repay what she did. Octavia closed her eyes, let out a slow shaky breath before breaking out into sobs. It wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to disappoint her mother yet again. She only wanted her to be proud of her, to love her as a mother should.


End file.
